


Entre anjos e demônios

by liralia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Demon, F/M, Party, Prom Nights from Hell, angel - Freeform, zonami
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Era para ser apenas mais uma festa comum de jovens universitários, mas um encontro realmente inesperado poderia mudar completamente o fim daquela noite.
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 2





	Entre anjos e demônios

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspirada no livro Prom Nights from Hell.

Zoro tomou um longo gole do líquido contido no copo em mãos para em seguida fazer uma careta de insatisfação. Aquele definitivamente era o pior ponche que tomara em toda a sua vida. E sem falar que o mesmo já havia sido batizado diversas vezes por diferentes tipos de bebidas alcoólicas; resultando naquela mistura indecifrável de sabores.

Bufou entediado e desviou o olhar do líquido lilás para a garota de cabelos róseos que balançava no ritmo da batida no centro da pista de dança improvisada.

Jewelry Bonney podia ser bonita, agitada e geniosa — além de ser uma gulosa incorrigível e, de alguma forma, amiga de Zoro —, mas muitas vezes ele chegava a duvidar seriamente da saúde mental daquela garota. Às vezes ela podia se comportar de um jeito extremamente racional e um segundo depois podia agir como uma criança birrenta exigindo um pedaço de bolo.

Naquela manhã ela havia rompido de modo colérico e drástico com Trafalgar Law e após descobrir sobre a festa que aconteceria a noite, arquitetou um plano mais do que rápido.

A princípio o objetivo do plano era provocar ciúmes no, agora, ex-namorado dela — fato que ele duvidava indubitavelmente que acontecesse —, levando Zoro como acompanhante para a festa. Mas de algum modo as coisas aconteceram diferente do planejado e agora Bonney parecia estar ocupada em procurar algo muito interessante dentro da boca de Law. Zoro retirou o olhar do casal, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, e tomou mais um gole daquela bebida indefinida fazendo outra careta após o ato.

Por conhecê-la bem e saber que Trafalgar Law sempre fora louco pela garota gulosa, ele já esperava por isso.

— Eles já voltaram? — perguntou um rapaz de cabelos negros, incrédulo, enquanto se sentava em uma das cadeiras vagas ao lado de Zoro.

— É, parece que sim. — respondeu dando um olhar de esguelha para o amigo.

Johnny tinha uma altura mediana, pele morena e cabelos curtos e negros. Ele sempre usava óculos de sol, não importando a ocasião nem o local, e possuía um Kanji tatuado na bochecha esquerda — que segundo ele significava “mar”.

— Deve ser o novo recorde deles! Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eles terminaram e reataram só este mês... — o outro falou um pouco mais alto para ter certeza de que seria ouvido. A música estava tão alta que chegava a ser meio ensurdecedor.

Zoro assentiu com um gesto leve, voltando a fitar o casal conflituoso. Estes ainda estavam ocupados demais em sua reconciliação hodierna. Quando será que aqueles dois perceberiam que completavam um ao outro?

— Olha cara, se eu fosse você não beberia esse troço não... — recomendou Johnny, apontando para o copo de conteúdo lilás. — Isso está com tanto álcool que é capaz de causar cirrose com apenas uma gota!

Zoro arqueou uma sobrancelha ao encarar o amigo de óculos escuros. Por um momento ficou tentando lembrar se alguma fez tinha visto ele sem aqueles óculos.

— É sério, cara! Não ficaria surpreso se alguém confessasse que colocou absinto ou alguma outra bebida mais forte aí dentro. Porque não pega uma cerveja lacrada? — sugeriu Johnny.

O outro franziu o cenho.

— Cerveja? Achei que só tivesse essa coisa roxa...

Johnny gargalhou.

— Na verdade foram as garotas que pediram ponche, mas no fim trouxeram vários outros tipos...

Passaram a conversar sobre trivialidades por algum tempo enquanto Johnny observava involuntariamente a aglomeração de pessoas dançantes no centro do salão, parecendo procurar alguém em especial.

— Você já falou pra ela? — Perguntou Zoro após terminar de tomar o ponche e percebendo que o moreno tombara a cabeça sobre a mesa.

— Esta falando de Conis? Nem tive a chance... Desde o começo da festa que ela não larga daquele tal de Smoker. — Respondeu pesaroso.

Conis era uma garota estrangeira que chegara há pelo menos uns três meses. Rapidamente ganhou o apelido de “anjinha sueca” por sempre tentar ajudar todos ao seu redor. E o fato de ser loira e possuir olhos de um tom profundo de azul só contribuíam para a suposta imagem de anjo.

— Eu ouvi falar que eles são primos.

Johnny levantou subitamente a cabeça e quase era possível ver um novo brilho de esperança através das lentes escuras.

— Você acha que eu ainda tenho chance?

*

Nami estava sentada em uma das mesas mais afastadas e escondidas das áreas onde corpos se contorciam no ritmo da música ruim, apenas se deliciando por sentir o aroma denso de infelicidade penetrar suas narinas. Soltou uma baixa risadinha de satisfação ao ver um garoto desastrado tropeçar no próprio pé e ir de encontro à parede com força total. Um nariz quebrado foi o resultado desde pequeno acidente.

— Ora, ora... — tracejou com os dedos a borda copo que repousava sobre a mesa, observando o conteúdo antes lilás se tornar um vinho escuro. Bebericou o novo líquido do copo e passeou o olhar pelas pessoas, analisando-as por cima.

O salão de festas estava inundado com vapor de gelo seco, deixando tudo enevoado; a única iluminação do local era as luzes bruxuleantes do teto do clube que contribuía para a aparência hostil da festa. Uma música de extrema má qualidade era remixada por um DJ inexperiente e diversos círculos de infortúnio se espalhavam pelo ambiente como uma doença altamente contagiosa.

Seus profundos olhos castanhos fixaram-se em um casal promissor. Eles já possuíam a aptidão natural para a discussão já que suas auras eram extremamente incompatíveis. A do garoto era de um marrom profundo com alguns pontilhados de preto, enquanto que a da garota era um asqueroso rosa jovial com um amarelo sol. Só foi preciso soprar algumas palavras de incentivo na mente da garota, para logo em seguida ela pensar um “Ele já passou dos limites” e dar-lhe um chute certeiro nos países baixos. O garoto, por sua vez, caiu com uma inconfundível expressão de dor no rosto rechonchudo. Assim que a garota se deu conta do que tinha feito, arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter agido de uma forma tão agressiva e correu em direção à porta de saída.

Sorrindo satisfeita com o término de mais um repugnante relacionamento, bebericou outra vez o seu vinho.

Dessa vez desviou o olhar para um ruivo magricelo parado perto do DJ e aumentou ainda mais o sorriso ao perceber seu mais novo alvo em potencial. Concentrou sua atenção nele e penetrou facilmente na mente sem resistência daquele pobre e influenciável rapaz.

O nome dele era Jack Sullivan e havia desfeito recentemente seu relacionamento com a sua — agora - ex-namorada Claire; acontecimento que o deixou um tanto quanto frustrado e magoado. Agora ele observava com uma irritação crescente a sua ex dançar sensualmente junto a um garoto de cabelos vulgarmente pintados de amarelo.

“Um trunfo!”, pensou ao constatar algo interessante no seu novo alvo.

Jack mergulhou a mão dentro do bolso de sua calça jeans e deslizou a ponta dos dedos sobre o metal frio do canivete retrátil. “Eu poderia mostrar pra ela que aquele Saito não é nada demais caso uma lâmina deslizasse sem querer sobre sua jugular.” Tão logo aquele pensamento mórbido surgiu, ele abriu os olhos, assustado. Balançou a cabeça em uma tentativa de afastar as imagens assustadoras que surgiram em sua mente e levou uma garrafa de cerveja de encontro aos lábios. Talvez ele se esquecesse dessa ideia absurda quando o álcool fizesse efeito em sua mente.

— Tsc. Ainda está sóbrio demais. — resmungou irritada, comprimindo os lábios em desaprovação.

Entretanto logo outro movimento chamou sua atenção. Perto da área onde as bebidas estavam sendo distribuídas, uma garota de cabelos trançados iniciara uma briga intensa com a pessoa que antes chamara de melhor amiga.

Humanos tolos.

Uma amizade que todos julgavam ser inabalável fora destroçada com uma pequena influência da discórdia que pairava no ar.

Mesmo que possuíssem o livre arbítrio intacto, sempre era possível sussurrar algumas sugestões interessantes na consciência deles. Era tão fácil tentá-los...

Nami se acomodou melhor na cadeira em que estava sentada e riu baixinho do tumulto surgido ao redor da briga. Uma pequena labareda vermelha escapou de seus lábios, mas ela não se preocupou. Aquele tipo de chama não podia ser visto por olhos humanos.

À medida que o tempo passava o número de pessoas na pista de dança só tendia a aumentar. Logo a temperatura do ambiente aumentou devido à constante agitação dentro do salão de festa. Não que Nami estivesse incomodada, muito pelo contrário. Provavelmente ela era o único ser dentro daquele salão que adorou o aumento da temperatura. Afinal, quanto mais quente melhor.

Depois de tomar metade do conteúdo do copo, repousou-o sobre a mesa e se levantou para ir ao banheiro. Durante o percurso, percebeu vários olhares perseguindo-a. Alguns de inveja, outros de desejo, mas ela ignorou-os.

Assim que entrou no banheiro, fechou a porta sem muito cuidado e parou em frente ao grande espelho que havia na parede oposta. Avaliou-se por alguns segundos antes de notar um brilho sinuoso na pedrinha vermelha do bracelete em seu pulso. O rubi parecia exigir atenção.

— O que ela quer agora? — murmurou, revirando os olhos.

Meio a contragosto levantou o pulso onde residia o bracelete e deslizou o dedo indicador sobre a superfície do espelho, como se desenhasse algo invisível; finalizando o ritual ao encostar a palma da sua mão no objeto. Afastou-se um passo do espelho e observou uma imagem — a princípio desfocada — surgir.

— Ora, ora! Não esperava que fosse me atender tão rápido, irmãzinha... — a projeção riu com sua voz melódica.

Nami cerrou os lábios e franziu o cenho. O que ela queria, afinal?

— Não me olhe como se eu fosse um monstro! — riu novamente — Ah, deixa pra lá, ambas somos monstros afinal, não é Nami querida?

A imagem que refletia no espelho era de uma mulher com um cabelo azulado na altura do ombro, pele bronzeada e peculiares olhos acinzentados. As suas orelhas eram levemente pontiagudas no topo e um pouco acima delas estava um par de longos chifres negros e curvados.

Nami passeou o olhar sobre os chifres negros de sua irmã enquanto tentava se lembrar do atual nome utilizado por ela. Era algo com “N”...

— O que te fez me chamar, Nojiko...?

A outra curvou os lábios tingidos de negro para cima, revelando os dentes afiados.

— Ah, só queria testar o presentinho que te dei... E por sinal, fico feliz em saber que esta usando ele. — olhou sugestivamente para o bracelete

Nami massageou levemente as têmporas com os dedos indicadores e polegares.

— Pare de enrolar e fale o que quer. — exigiu estalando a língua em irritação.

— Calma aí, irmãzinha! Custa acreditar que eu liguei apenas para rever minha querida familiar? — ao ver que a expressão de incredulidade não abandonara a feição da menor, Nojiko gargalhou ruidosamente — Você nunca muda, não é? Sempre desconfiada! Mas, não há como evitar já que somos demônios, não é? Na verdade só lhe chamei para saber se já esta perto de se graduar...

— E por que você se interessaria por isso?

Nojiko assumiu uma expressão séria e pôs as mãos na cintura.

— Estamos perdendo terreno.

— Como assim “perdendo terreno”?

— É exatamente isso que você esta pensando.

— Como... Como isso pode estar acontecendo? Os sete pecados capitais estão tão bem entranhados na humanidade, como podemos estar perdendo terreno?! — exclamou perplexa e irritada.

Nojiko cruzou os braços. Entendia a frustração da mais nova.

— O problema é que na medida em que corrompemos um humano inútil, eles salvam cinco.

“Malditos anjos.”

— Estamos precisando urgentemente de demônios capazes aqui nessa região neutra. E você tem o dom para isso, Nami. Mesmo sendo apenas uma demônio mediana... Por isso estou aqui para conferir como anda o seu teste...

— Está indo bem... Assim que conseguir corromper 90% dessa universidade vou poder me graduar. — Bufou irritada — Você ‘tá falando sério? — ela ainda estava tendo dificuldades em aceitar aquela notícia.

— E ainda tenho outra coisa para contar...

A menor arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Bellemere foi purificada por um grupo de arcanjos.

Aquilo foi o estopim. Cerrou fortemente os punhos, enquanto uma linha tênue de fumaça escapava de uma de suas narinas. Chamas vermelhas surgiram nas pontas de seu cabelo sem que chamuscassem um único fio.

— Como eles ousaram purificar um demônio?!

— Lembra-se de quando ríamos da cara dos anjos quando um deles decidia trocar suas asas por um corpo mortal; e tudo só pra ficar com uma pessoa amada? — Nojiko contorceu o rosto em puro nojo. — Pois eu descobri que existem demônios que trocaram seus chifres por um corpo humano.

A outra arregalou os olhos.

— Trocar os chifres?! — sua voz saiu esganiçada. Ela estava presa temporariamente naquele corpo humano, o que acabava limitando seus poderes, mas nunca sequer havia cogitado a hipótese de abandonar, mesmo que pequenos se comparados aos da sua irmã, seus chifres.

As chamas que adornavam as pontas de seu cabelo ruivo dissiparam-se como num passe de mágica e ela sorriu. Porém algo naquele sorriso dizia que ela estava extremamente irritada e que queria se vingar da forma mais cruel possível.

A aura ao seu redor era de um vermelho-sangue intenso único, denotando tanto sua raiva quanto sua natureza demoníaca.

— Em menos de três meses eu me graduarei e antes que possa perceber estarei na Casa Branca junto com você. — sorriu com a hipótese de subjugar um país inteiro — Você verá.

E dito isso ela se virou para sair do banheiro. Afinal, já tinha perdido muito tempo ali. De longe pôde ouvir o som da risada melodiosa de Nojiko, que ia sumindo aos poucos à medida que encerrava a “ligação”.

No salão, Nami cravou seu olhar numa garota loira de estranha aura esbranquiçada. Poderia ser um anjo? Não, era impossível. Caso fosse um ser celestial já teria percebido a presença de um demônio na festa e teria tentado expulsá-la.

— Uma garota boa, hein? — analisou a loira de aparência frágil. Nada mais divertido do que “contaminar” uma alma pura.

*

Provavelmente era fruto da imaginação dele, mas Zoro pensou ter sentido a atmosfera da festa ficar mais pesada. Tinha algo errado ali. Virou o rosto para encarar o amigo sentado ao seu lado, verificando se este tinha percebido algo, mas Johnny parecia estar alheio a qualquer mudança no ambiente. O moreno gangorreava a cadeira, enquanto fazia alguns comentários sobre as músicas tocadas.

Zoro franziu o cenho. A sensação de que havia algo de estranho ali não lhe abandonava. Porém decidiu ignorar aquela sensação. Devia ser coisa de sua cabeça.

Passaram mais algum tempo conversando sobre banalidades quando algo chamou-lhes a atenção. Ou a atenção de Johnny mais especificadamente. Uma Conis de expressão chorosa irrompeu da pista de dança indo em direção a saída.

Aquele acontecimento deixou o moreno bastante inquieto. Ele começou a estralar os dedos como se aquilo fosse diminuir sua preocupação.

— Você... Acha que eu devo ir? — perguntou meio incerto do que fazer a seguir.

Só foi preciso um olhar sugestivo para o outro se levantar e quase correr atrás da garota loira. Zoro voltou a tomar o seu ponche tentando ao máximo ignorar a sensação de ter algo errado. Estava começando a pensar em ir embora quando a viu.

Era uma garota que ele não conhecia, mas podia afirmar que ela chamava atenção. Seus cabelos alaranjados desciam como cascatas até a cintura. O corpo voluptuoso podia levar garotos à loucura; principalmente trajando aquela roupa. Ela usava uma blusinha vermelha simples, mas que realçava bem seus seios; uma calça jeans preta adornando suas pernas torneadas e em seus pés um par de saltos negros.

Zoro nunca tinha sentido tamanha atração por uma garota como estava tendo naquele momento. Algo naquele sorriso malicioso esbanjado pela garota o atraiu de uma forma que nem sabia ser possível. E antes que pudesse refletir sobre suas ações, ele começou a andar em direção a misteriosa ruiva.

*

Nami sorriu triunfante quando conseguiu fazer dois primos de desentenderem. Era tão divertido provocar reações negativas nas pessoas...

Ela adorava o ódio, instigava a ganância, deliciava-se com a luxúria. Não existia nada melhor do que conduzir almas para o inferno.

Fechou os olhos brevemente, apenas para localizar as poucas pessoas felizes que ainda restavam naquele lugar. A loira de pouco tempo atrás estava sendo consolada pelo melhor amigo do lado de fora. Nami torceu o nariz quando percebeu que ela já não estava tão triste como estava a minutos antes, mas decidiu deixá-los para depois. Outro casal estava mega feliz sem sofrer nem um pouco da influência da nuvem de infelicidade que se instalara ali.

A ruiva franziu o cenho em irritação.

Já havia separado aquele casal cerca de dez vezes dentro de dois meses, mas eles sempre voltavam a se reconciliar. Maldição!

Voltou a se concentrar pra ver se ainda restava alguém quando percebeu algo estranho. Uma única pessoa sentada em uma das mesas próxima a si estava extremamente tranqüila. Era um homem, pelo que pôde entender, e ele não demonstrava exatamente o sentimento de felicidade. Era mais algo como uma aura pacífica, sem estresse.

Ela não entendeu muito bem — o que a deixou meio inquieta —, no entanto decidiu focalizar novamente no casal reconciliado na pista de dança.

Sorriu malignamente ao ter uma ideia do que sussurrar para seus alvos. Depois disso eles se separariam definitivamente. Afinal, iria interferir pessoalmente desta vez.

Deu um passo perigoso na direção deles, mas algo a desconcentrou no momento seguinte. A aura pacífica parecia estar se aproximando dela? Olhou confusa para o lado oposto e viu um lindo rapaz de cabelos esverdeados vir em sua direção.

O que diabos aquilo significava aquilo? Ele queria ser arrasado pessoalmente também? Sorriu com este último pensamento e esperou ele se aproximar. Porém segundos depois se arrependeu de ter permitido a aproximação daquele homem, pois ao sentir suas chamas se extinguirem quase por completo percebeu quem ele era.

Teria caído com tudo no chão, caso os braços fortes dele não a tivessem segurado protetoramente a tempo. Assim que o mínimo de suas peles se encostou, uma espécie de estática pareceu passar por eles. Nami abriu a boca em um “o” perfeito devido à surpresa.

— Por que... Por que eu não... — ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ficara pasma demais ao perceber a súbita e extremamente forte atração que sentira ao olhar dentro dos olhos negros dele.

Nami fraquejou outra vez, sentindo os braços fortes segurá-la com mais força.

— Você... É um descendente de anjo, não é? — suspirou pesarosa.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, surpreso. Mas depois uma rápida compreensão atravessou os olhos profundos.

— Você é um demônio. — a ruiva estremeceu ao ouvir a voz rouca dele pela primeira vez.

E mesmo não sendo uma pergunta, ela se viu assentindo logo depois.

Zoro sabia de sua ascendência celestial, mas não esperava ser descoberto logo por um demônio. Mas talvez isso explicasse a súbita vontade de se aproximar que sentira.

Não.

Isso não fazia o menor sentido.

— E pelo visto deve ser de um anjo da guarda... — refletiu sem quebrar o contato visual.

— Por que diz isso? — ele arqueou uma sobrancelha esverdeada.

— Uma segurança sobrenatural exala de todos os seus poros. Além de sua aura ser extremamente tranquila mesmo estando perto de mim. — ela respondeu desviando brevemente os olhos para a aura verde e azul dele.

Mas ao prestar um pouco mais de atenção em sua própria aura ela viu algo inédito e espantoso. Sua aura antes vermelho-sangue estava se alterando para um alaranjado passivo ao ser tocada sutilmente pelo verde da aura dele. Aquilo era realmente possível?

As cores se entrelaçavam calmamente como em um contato íntimo, se reconhecendo.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou ao ver a expressão de choque na face bem desenhada dela.

— Minha... Sua... Nossas auras se completam! — concluiu assustada. E por que será que a raiva não voltava a surgir nela?

— Não faz sentido... Não deveríamos nos repelir? — Zoro franziu o cenho, confuso. Ele não tinha a habilidade de ver auras, mas sentia que ela estava dizendo a verdade. Afinal, ele mesmo estava sentindo-se satisfeito de tê-la em seus braços, como se fosse tão natural quanto respirar.

A ruiva meneou a cabeça, espalmando delicadamente o peitoral o rapaz. Também não fazia o menor sentido pra ela. Nunca havia ouvido falar de um demônio que sofrera alguma alteração em sua aura em nenhum de seus 150 anos de existência.

— Talvez... — ela comprimiu os lábios subitamente. Não queria transformar em palavras a ideia que lhe passara na cabeça.

A ideia de almas gêmeas era simplesmente ridícula demais para ela proferir. Absolutamente ridícula e sem fundamento. Afinal, ninguém nunca mencionara algo parecido para ela.

Zoro desceu o olhar para a boca convidativa da garota. O batom que ela usava só fazia aquela parte em especial ficar ainda mais tentadora. Depois avaliou minuciosamente o rosto feminino a sua frente e concluiu mais uma vez que ela era realmente muito bonita.

Nami, desistindo de tentar compreender algo daquela situação inesperada, encostou a testa no tórax dele; sentindo-se estranhamente confortável naquela posição.

Ao redor deles a densa nuvem de infortúnios se desfez, fazendo o ar ficar mais leve e a irritação desaparecer.

Amigos que haviam brigado fizeram as pazes ao perceber a idiotice da situação, primos voltaram a se entender ao analisarem o motivo do conflito e pessoas que estavam se sentido infelizes voltaram a sorrir. Jack Sullivan que estava a ponto de fazer uma grande besteira, largou o canivete no chão — subitamente assustado com as próprias ações — e saiu correndo para longe daquele salão.

Até o DJ teve um choque de reconhecimento e trocou as músicas terríveis por algumas mais aceitáveis.

Em um cantinho mais afastado da aglomeração estavam duas pessoas, que até poucos instantes nem se conheciam, compartilhando um abraço terno e demorado.

Zoro havia repousado o queixo no topo da cabeça da ruiva, sentindo satisfeito em ter aquele pequeno e esguio corpo quente próximo ao seu. Mas ao sentir a garota se remexer inquieta, afastou-se para fitar o seu rosto.

— Antes que eu me esqueça, qual é o seu nome mesmo? — perguntou antes de se perder naqueles olhos negros de novo.

— Roronoa Zoro. — sentiu-a se arrepiar sobre seus braços — E o seu?

— Nami... — murmurou piscando os olhos algumas vezes. Raios! Nem estava mais conseguindo lembrar o próprio nome?

— Hm.

Apresentações feitas, voltaram a sua posição anterior: Nami encostada no tórax dele, e Zoro repousando no topo da cabeleira ruiva, vez ou outra fungando o perfume cítrico que provinha dela.

O tempo continuou a passar, mas eles nem pareceram perceber. Estavam ocupados demais em desfrutar aquele momento somente deles.


End file.
